The disclosure relates generally to a flame retardant coating and more particularly to a flame retardant coating in which a flame retardant filler is dispersed in a curable medium. Flame retardant materials are used to protect combustible materials, such as plastics or wood, from fire damage and heat. Additionally, flame retardant materials have been used to protect materials that lose their strength when exposed to high temperatures, such as steel.